Talk:Mend Body and Soul
Anyone else thinking this skill is kinda overpowered after The Update? -Thomas 14:05, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :No -- Cwingnam2000 14:06, 14 September 2006 (CDT) I think the change is a good start to make restoration ritualists more recognized as proficient healers. In the area means in the area of you, the target or the spirit's range?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:23, 17 January 2007 (CST) :It says "in your area." --Fyren 09:32, 17 January 2007 (CST) Ah, very nice, thank you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 11:08, 17 January 2007 (CST) Triggers on enemy spirits too MBaS doesn't just remove conditions for each allied spirit, enemy spirits count too. Against a spirit spammer, I was removing several conditions stacks with one cast. I only had one spirit on my bar. I'm not complaining, though. =) --72.194.109.3 00:01, 6 February 2007 (CST) Hero AI usage Heroes understand this to be a condition removal spell and understand that it only works if there is a spirit in their area, they will only use it for healing if there is no other healing skill available and will not (often) cast it on conditioned allies without the spirit requirement being met. This is good and predictable behaviour making this a very usable skill for Heroes. --Heurist 08:13, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Good predictable behaviour? I think not. My Razah absolutely refuses to use this skill in hero battles unless my tahlkora is conditioned. This leads to her being killed by raw dmg alot more often then i would like. I wish they would use it as a general heal rather than condition removal.--65.189.215.56 00:58, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Shouldn't there be a note of this? Skill Trainers "Michiko (Kaineng Center)" was just added. Can anyone confirm? The Paintballer (T/ ) :At some point, ANet decided to give every single Factions skill to the skill trainer in Kaineng Center, because Harvest Temple changed hands a bit too often and it prevented players from being able to obtain non-elite skills, which wasn't intended. So it is very likely that this skill is available there. :If it was available from Masaharu in Seitung Harbor then it was always available from Michiko, it was just not policy to list trainers after the first one, however since the trainer at Seitung is not the first one people from other campaigns meet listing Kaineng as well is a good idea. --Heurist 04:21, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Skill Text Wording Is it me, or is the wording a bit off? "That ally loses one Condition for all Spirits within earshot." Wouldnt "That ally loses one Condition for each Spirits within earshot." Make more sence? Or am i not seeing something? --195.194.252.133 06:52, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Correct (though it wouldn't be "Spirits", it would be "Spirit"), but ANet is not known for making good skill descriptions --Gimmethegepgun 08:09, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Is it within earshot of the Resto, or earshot of the ally? LLandale 03:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :The Resto. Extensive experience :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC)